endlessskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Abram Abakumov
Abram Abukamov was a Human Cyborg, and the first engineer aboard the Dawn Voyager. History Early Life Abram Abukamov was born to formerly-rich parents who had fallen into poverty. They had high hopes and expectations for their son, ideally being a doctor or a lawyer so that he would not have to live the life they had. What they lacked, however, was anything even resembling leniency. From early childhood, Abram was told to toe the line his parents had laid out for him. Any form of disobedience was met with harsh, disproportionate punishment. These were usually physical beatings, as poverty afforded precious few privileges or shinies to be taken away. Abram quickly grew fearful and resentful of his parents, culminating in running away from home at a young age. He soon entered a gang in order to even try to survive. After a few years, he joined one of the more prestigious engineering schools on a full scholarship. In this environment, his natural talent for fixing and creating mechanical objects bloomed. He graduated as valedictorian, and was considered one of the most skilled engineers to have graduated from the university. His connections to crime, however, hadn't left him. While at the university, he found that a full scholarship didn't provide enough. Still in need of pocket money, he started working for a black market contractor to design and build weapons forbidden in most civilized space. These proliferated rather quickly within the criminal underworld, as Abakumov was able to work with and use cutting-edge technologies at the university. After graduating, he was hired on at a spaceport as the lead mechanic. He was, however, strong-armed by his former black market contact to continue helping him make, sell, and move weaponry. Abakumov used his position to install secret smuggling compartments on the ships he repaired, stashing weaponry and other technology inside. This added a nice sum to his salary, letting him live far better than he had in his youth. Eventually, however, one of the smuggling compartments was found. As law enforcement closed in on him and the black market contacts, he found he had two options: run and leave the life behind, or face life imprisonment in the Korydallos System. The decision, for him, was fairly easy. He changed his home address to his parents' as one last act of spite and stowed away on an outbound ship, which ended up on Ord Melul. He has been stranded on the barren mining planet for some time, using his skills to land various odd jobs while he searches for some way to get out of his situation. Prologue: Twining TBA. Salvage Op TBA. Vanishing Ships TBA. Grave Robbing Is What the Dead Are Due TBA. Skills, Weapons, & Abilities Weapons * Heckler & Colt SMG - Abram's only weapon of choice is a sub-machine gun chambered in .45 ACP rounds. Skills * Skilled Engineer - Abram can fix a variety of spaceship systems, ranging from Weapons to FTL Drives Abilities * Right Eye - Enhanced to be able to access the Pan-Galactic Information Network's Encyclopedic subnet, allowing him to pull up information within it. Category:Characters Category:Deceased